The present invention relates to a method for the determination of active ions and a metering system therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the determination method of active ions, which cannot be detected in the prior art due to lack of a suitable means therefor, as well as to a metering system for the determination of active ions.
The active ion here implied is a kind of negative ions capable of exhibiting an invigorating effect on the living body by normalizing the autonomic nervous system or motorial nervous system. As a consequence, the person under the influence of active ions is imparted with beneficial effects such as sleep-stimulation, ataraxy, recovery promotion from fatigue and so on.
The active ions, however, can hardly be detected by using a conventional voltameter because the quantity thereof is extremely small. A special metering instrument is proposed heretofore for the detection of an extremely small quantity of electric charges, by which the electric charges on the dust particles floating in the air can be quantitatively determined. The active ions, however, cannot be detected even by the use of such a sensitive instrument because the quantity thereof is too small to be detected thereby. Accordingly, absolutely no means is known in the prior art for the detection of active ions and quantitative estimation of the quantity thereof.